Teen Titans: Out From the Shadows
by JayJayBird28
Summary: All is well with the Titans, until they save a girl from an unseen target. Ever since taking in Ruby, they must embark on a brand new adventure in order to save themselves and the world. Based off of the ever so popular comic books as well as the TV show, comes the Teen Titans: Out From the Shadows *Note: Some of the characters are not actual characters from the comics!


A loud boom came from the abandoned tower that had just fallen. Two figures stood still as they watched the tower break into pieces.

"Was that really necessary?" The teen girl said staring at the shattered tower.

"In all means, why yes. Yes it was." The cloaked slightly older gentleman said, "we can't have anyone finding our tracks."

"Oh yeah sure. Whatever. Because someone is totally going to follow us all the way out here on a hidden island."

"Shadow Jade," the man said shaking his head, "now sister dear you know I have my reasons for everything."

Shadow Jade tossed her black and purple hair over her shoulders and gazed out into the night sky. A black crow came and landed on her shoulder squaking something into her ear. She smirked and shooed the bird away.

"Has your little pets captured her yet?"

"Well they found her at least. Do they really have to do all the work?" Shadow Jade asked as a cute little bear waltzed up to Jade with a smile on its face and wrapped its arms around her leg.

"Oh I'm sorry," the man said, "Have you captured her yet?"

"Me?" Shadow Jade said, "come on Brother dear have a heart!"

"She is your sister. Your problem."

"She is your sister too! The only reason I'm trying to find her is because I know what you'll do if you get your hands on her."

"Very well then I guess I can get my ghouls and-"

"No!" Shadow Jade said picking up the little creature still hanging on to her leg, "fine I'll go."

"That's what I thought. Now get that filthy little creep of yours out of my sight."

"Filthy creep? But Momma gave me them for my thirteenth birthday three years ago." Shadow Jade complained. The man shot her a look and shadow jade looked down in shame.

"Yes Night Shade. I shall leave." Shadow Jade took to the night sky. The bear cub clung to her back smiling as the wind blew in its face. Jade looked down at the ground to see Night Shade watching as she left.

"No wonder he was the hated child," Jade shook her head.

* •*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"Twenty!" Beast Boy shouted as Cyborg stuffed the last burger into his mouth.

"That was disgustingly humorous," Robin smiled as he observed the empty plate before him.

"Man you are a beast!" Beast Boy said giving him a high five.

"I know right?" Cyborg said. Raven stormed into the room looking at the mess that was Titans Tower.

"Does anybody ever clean around here?" Raven said with a book in her hand.

"We were about to start cleaning, don't get your cloak in a twist." Cyborg said and Robin and Beast Boy joined in his laughter.

Raven used her powers and tossed a plate, missing Cyborg by inches.

"Oh come on mama, why you gotta be so uptight? Do you ever let loose?" Beast Boy said letting one rip.

Raven shook her head in disappointment and made herself a place on the couch to sit and read.

"Has anybody seen Starfire?" Robin asked.

"She's up on the roof." Raven said without looking up from her book. Robin walked out of the room and made his way toward the roof top. Sure enough Starfire stood gazing up at the sky, watching and waiting for something. She seemed lost in her own world.

"Uh, Starfire?" Robin said cautiously. Starfire didn't move.

"Star?" Robin tried again this time trying to look in her eye.

"You are disturbing the balance." Starfire said closing her eyes.

"Disturbing what balance?" Robin looked around and then back at Starfire.

"Something is unwell in the universe I can sense it." Starfire said sitting cross legged now.

"Uh, okay I'm really confused now."

"It's Blackfire." Starfire said opening her eyes to gaze at the sunset.

"She is here?" Robin said watching the clouds, " where is she?"

"No she is not physically here." Starfire said, "but there is a force that feels like she is here."

"So she is here without being here?" Robin asked curiously.

"No," Starfire sighed in frustration, "something is coming. Like someone has cast a shadow. We must be ready when it comes, Robin. We must be ready."

Robin gazed at her curiously but nodded his head as he observed the worry is her eyes.

"Fine. Then we practice. Training in ten minutes. Get ready."

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Ruby ran through the streets, looking behind her back afraid of what ever was chasing her. People eyed her curiously as she ran obviously not concious of the green eyed monsters chasing her.

Ruby stopped in front of a doughnut shop that she recognized. She hurried inside hiding behind a booth. She peeked over the edge to see the monsters running in the other direction. Ruby breathed a sigh of release and buried her head in between her knees. She had no idea what those things were and why they were chasing her.

"Do you need any help?" A voice called out to Ruby. She screamed as she stood up. It was a a young man that was half robot carrying three boxes of donuts. He gently placed the boxes on the nearest table and held out his hand.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." He smiled. Ruby pushed her long brown curly hair out of her face eying his blue robotic arm. Who was this guy?

"The names Cyborg. You seem to be in trouble are you alright?"

Ruby glanced down at his hand once more and gently shook it.

"My name is Ruby." She took her hand away as fast as possible staring at the ground.

"Well nice to meet you Ruby. You still didn't answer my question. Are you alright?" Cyborg tried again.

Ruby was ready to answer when the door bust open and something grabbed her by the foot and dragged her off screaming.

"Titans, trouble!" Cyborg called into his com and rushed out the door.

Onlookers watched in confusion as some imaginary creature dragged her by the feet through the streets. Ruby struggled wondering if she should expose herself and use her powers in front of everyone. But how could she? This was the eighth foster home she had been moved from. Then a blue blast came from out of nowhere scaring the life out of the monsters, causing them to let go and send Ruby flying into a table.

"What dragged you off?" Cyborg said running to help her up. Four others now stood in front of her, one of them flying, one of them green, one of them cloaked and one of them with a staff in hand.

"I don't know, they have been chasing me for ages!" Ruby said standing up. Her heart was pounding by now. She was so confused and had no idea what to think. From the corner of her eye she could see the monsters regaining their balance and making their way toward her again. Rudy's eyes widened and she took off at a full run. Cyborg looked around in confusion as something knocked them over. Beast boy clawed at his face and Starfire took to the sky to avoids being hit by random green globs flying at her face.

"What the-Augh!" Raven grunted as she was hit in the face, "what are shadow haunts doing in the city?"

"Shadow haunts?" Robin called trying to swat at nothing.

Ruby was still trying to outrun the monsters running on top of the rooftops but it seemed nearly impossible. They hopped down and blocked her path. She turned around hoping to escape but she saw the people who tried to help being attacked themselves. It was obvious they couldn't see. She had to help them and save herself. Even if it did cost her another foster home.

Ruby caught the sun's ray and shone it down where the five were fighting air. They were blinded for a second but when their vision went back to Normal they could see the shadow monsters before them.

"Boo yah!" Cyborg called making his first hit.

Ruby smiled and took to the sky to help Starfire who seemed to fight from the air. She seemed like the kind of person who didn't stay on the ground often.

She saw the green one turn into a dinosaur, squashing the monsters like bugs as they turned to dust. However they regenerated fast.

"Head toward the ocean!" Ruby called, "they can't stand water!"

"Take her to Titan Tower. Now!" Robin called. Beast boy transformed into a teridactyl and lifted Cyborg off the ground as he continued to send blasts deflecting the green globs they were spitting at them. Starfire dipped down and picked up Robin and together they all flew towards the ocean. The ruthless creatures tried to hurry after them jumping as high as they could, overturning objects that they came into contact with including cars. It was only a matter of a minute or so before they had crossed the ocean and the shore slowly began to shrink.

Ruby looked back at the shore below and saw the shadow monsters stomping in anger that they had lost their prey. Ruby let out a sigh of relief as they landed in front of the entrance to Titan Tower.

"Okay now I don't like thinking about information very often," Beast Boy said, "but what the heck was that dude! It tried to kill me! Then you blinded me!"

"Sorry," Ruby said looking down, "it was the only way you guys could see them."

"I don't understand," Cyborg said shaking his head.

"They are shadow haunts," Raven said removing her hood, "no one can see them unless an individual's eyes are wired to see in full darkness or see in pure light so it can see the darkness."

"You knew what they are?" Ruby asked, "I didn't even know what they were."

"I study dark arts. I could see them perfectly."

"Wait then why didn't you help?" Beast Boy asked, "you could have exiled them or something!"

"More importantly why can you see them?" Raven said ignoring Beast Boy.

"Yeah who are you?" Robin asked. Ruby finally felt like she was being interrogated. But these people seemed like they could help even if they were teenagers like her. She would have to trust them. They were going to have to trust her.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*


End file.
